Soul Society
| head of state =Soul King | legislature =Kidō CorpsBleach: Official Character Book of SOULs | judiciary =Central 46 | military =Gotei 13 Kidō Corps Onmitsukidō Royal Guard Wing Bind (West) | capital =Seireitei (East) Reverse London (West) | currency =KanBleach chapter 13 }} is the . Souls that die in the Material World are sent to Soul Society and live there until their . The Soul Society is protected by Shinigami and ruled by the Soul King. Soul Society is known to be divided into two branches. They are known as the , which oversees , and , which oversees . History to create the three worlds: Soul Society, the Material World, and Hueco Mundo. Meanwhile, the pieces that were gouged out of the Soul King's body fell into the Material World and Soul Society. This became known as Soul Society's . Quincy Blood War Approximately 2,100 years ago, Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto founded the "Genji School." At some point, he also founded the Gotei 13.Bleach chapter 105''Bleach'' chapter 504 Nearly 1,100 years later, he became its General-Commander.Bleach chapter 394 Around this time, Soul Society was invaded by the Licht Reich, ruled by the Quincy king, Ywhach.Bleach chapter 631 The Quincy were soundly defeated, but Yamamoto failed to kill their king.Bleach chapter 489 The surviving Quincy retreated to two locations: some fled to the Seireitei and created the Schatten Bereich—a pocket dimension within the Seireitei's shadows—which they used to hide from the Shinigami.Bleach chapter 547 Others fled to and hid themselves in the Material World.We know this because of Quincy like Masaki Kurosaki and Uryū Ishida. Quincy Genocide 200 years ago, Soul Society carried out a genocide of the Quincy in order to prevent them from unbalancing the world. When the surviving Quincy in the Material World were discovered, the Shinigami pleaded with them to stop their eradication of Hollows. However, not only did the Quincy refuse to stop, their numbers in the Material World increased. Most of the remaining Quincy in the Material World were killed during this genocide.Bleach chapter 45''Bleach'' chapter 46 Hollowfication Incident 110 years ago, Kisuke Urahara became the Captain of the 12th Division and started the Shinigami Research and Development Institute, which would be charged by Yamamoto himself with finding a way to strengthen Shinigami souls.Bleach Chapter -107 Around the same time, Sōsuke Aizen began his earliest Hollowfication experiments.Bleach Chapter -105 Nine years later, with the help of Kaname Tōsen and a young Gin Ichimaru, Aizen Hollowfied three captains, three lieutenants, and the vice-captain of the Kidō Corps, creating the Visoreds. Captain Urahara and Tessai Tsukabishi arrive to rescue their comrades, only to be framed by Aizen and expelled by the Central 46 for Hollowfication experimentation.Bleach Chapter -98 }} Access to Soul Society Soul Society and the Material World are on opposite sides of one another, with the Dangai and Hueco Mundo existing in the space between them. To access Soul Society, one uses a and a Hell Butterfly to guide them. Hollows and Arrancar can access Soul Society with a .Bleach: Official Character Book 2 MASKED Society Soul Society functions similarly to . The Shinigami live within the Seireitei, while the average Soul lives in the Rukongai. The districts closer to the Seireitei are generally more prosperous and the people there live in relative comfort. However, the outer districts are poverty and violence stricken. Despite this, souls (without spiritual power) will never go hungry. Families separated by death are rarely reunited in Soul Society and, therefore, souls cluster together and live in makeshift families of complete strangers.Bleach chapter 12 Soul Society also has an aristocracy. The Four Great Noble Families occupy the Seireitei along with the Shinigami, as well as many minor noble families, and have considerable political clout within Soul Society's government. Women are generally looked down upon in Soul Society and are not seen as typically being capable of climbing the ranks of the Gotei 13. It was said that Miyako Shiba, wife of well-respected Shinigami Kaien Shiba, struggled a great deal to climb the ranks because of her gender. Government : Though the Soul King is the official monarch of Soul Society, the Central 46 governs all of Soul Society. They adjudicate the law and pass sentences on criminals. It consists of forty elders and six judges whose orders and commands are absolute and are to be taken without question. Military : Geography Soul Society is a vast dimension that is on the opposite side of the Material World and is known to be separated into two districts: an east and a west.BURN THE WITCH Eastern Soul Society consists of its capital city, the , and the surrounding . Western Soul Society consists of Reverse London and its surrounding areas. References Notes: References: Category:Locations Category:Soul Society Category:Governments